1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel aluminous compositions prepared by reacting gamma alumina with aluminum hydride. These compositions are useful as catalysts, particularly as catalysts for acid catalyzed reactions.
2. Background of the Invention
Aluminum hydride has been decomposed to produce aluminum metal coatings on alumina. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,333 issued Mar. 17, 1970. These processes are typically low temperature processes, below 250.degree. C. The instant compositions contain no aluminum metal. The compositions of the instant invention have signficantly altered catalyst properties over conventional alumina catalysts. They find use for catalyzing acid catalyzed reactions.